Life after Undeath
by Morethanyouthink
Summary: Not all zombies lose their frontal lobes when they're infected... M for violence


**I am back! Hopefully I'll be able to update frequently. Thought I might try a zombie story.**

Life after Undeath 1

I stumbled down the street, amongst a large group. A man stepped forward, and lifted a gun, spraying bullets at us. I ducked down and ran as fast as I could over to a nearby building. The door had been knocked off it's hinges and I lurched through.

I pulled myself up the steps and to the first floor. It looked as if nobody had followed me. I saw one door was slightly ajar, and pushed inside. I passed a mirror as I went in, and saw myself. The long black hair, the bright green eyes. The ashen skin, the bite mark on my neck. Wearing the same hoody I died in.

I sniffed softly and smelled perfume, and warm blood from the side room. I looked at the locked door and my twitching hands. Before I could knock, the door burst open, and a young woman with long, bushy brown hair swung a candlestick at my head.

I dropped down and stumbled back. She raised the stick again, but I let out a shout, or rather a moan, "No!" She paused, as most would. Zombies don't talk. She looked at me, guarding my head, another thing biters don't do. I reached to the wall and scratched out the word 'safe'. She looked bewildered, and opened her mouth to speak.

Before she could, I heard them. Three loud, rough voices. I smelled them on the wind, sweaty and intoxicated. They called out from the stairs "Come on, baby! It's the apocalypse, dontcha want to die having some fun?" I pushed the girl back, and she shut the door.

I stepped behind the door, thinking as well as I could. The men had started arguing, one arguing that "she was his" another responding with "we all deserve some." Their voices escalated, and then a shot rang out.

One man said "She's mine, asshole." Another, nervous voice said "Ok man. Let's get inside so none of those things show up." The shooter walked in first, he smelled like gunpowder and beer. I swung at him and hit his temple with my fist. He dropped, and the nervous man jumped back.

I lashed out at him, grabbed his throat and he fell on his back. I struck down and hit him in his face. The first man stood up shakily and I turned on him. I leaped forward, and he slashed at me with a knife.

The only thing I felt was a slight tugging on my cheek. I snarled and l grabbed his throat, pushing him to the ground. His knife clattered on the ground, and he screamed as I pinned him. Before I could stop myself, I sunk my teeth into his throat.

He tasted better than anything I had ever eaten. I ripped and ate until he stopped moving. I heard a soft moan from behind me, and turned to see the other man sitting up. He looked at me, wide eyed. I snarled at him and he bolted.

I sat back, a strange strength coming over me. The woman opened the door slowly, stepping over the pool of blood. She gasped at the scene, looking at the man's torn body. She let out a shuddering sigh and sunk down against the wall, closing her eyes.

She started speaking "He was my ex, Gill. He wasn't exactly... Gentle. He always wanted to impress his friends with me, so we broke up." She sits up and says "I don't think i know your name. I'm Jen." I tried to speak, but my throat was tight, like I was sick. Jen handed me a pen and paper and said "Here, write it."

I placed the brush shakily down, and stopped. I wracked my mind, but I couldn't remember my name. I thought to my mom, my brother, but the only thing I couldn't pull up was my name. All I knew was it started with a J. Jen looked at me expectantly, so I drew out a J on the paper.

She said "Just J? I guess that's enough of a name. Come on, we should get out of here." She looked over and picked up Gill's gun and knife, and slipped them into her belt. She reached into her room and swung a backpack on, than tied her hair back.

We walked out on the street, keeping as low as possible. We slipped through a large amount of rubble, and passed a drugstore. Jen stopped in front of the gate, and bent down at the lock. It was reasonably undamaged, and Jen pulled a small keychain out. One piece of the chain was a Swiss Army knife. Jen slipped the corkscrew in and slid it around, until the lock clicked and the lock broke open. Jen raised the barrier and slipped in, holding it open for me to lurch in after.

She lowered the gate and locked it from the inside. We turned to the door, and she reached to open it. "Stop!" I pushed the word out of my throat. She turned to me, a quizzical look on her face. I scratched a Z on the soft paint of the doorway.

She drew he knife and slid the door open quietly. I stepped in first, and almost walked into the first ghoul. The creature was reaching for Jen, it's throat torn out so it couldn't moan. I grabbed its head and smashed it on the counter to my right. The creature- geez, who am I to call them creatures?- gnashed it's teeth. I slammed it harder, cracking the skull. The corpse slumped over, and I turned to the second biter approaching.

Before I could strike, Jen plunged her knife into the creature's temple, dropping it immediately. She turned to look around and asked "Any more?" I shook my head roughly. Jen swung her pack off and placed it on the counter.

She looked around and said "It looks pretty well stocked. We can probably stay for a while. Oh, and here." Jen handed me her candlestick, a foot long hunk of tempered iron. She said "I figured this would better for you than a gun." I reached out and accepted the weapon. My fingers were hard to curl around the metal, but I gripped it strong in my fist.

Jen had moved on to packing up spare food into her bag, so I decided to see if they're were any weapons in the store. We were going to need them.


End file.
